Still Life
by Patch-of-Grey
Summary: A sister fic to the original story by my friend Tsukihime Nee, the story Princess's Pryre is told by the young Prince's point of view as he tries to protect the last family he has left and deal with the future separation from his beloved older twin sister


_A Darkened Room._

_A Candle Lit._

_A Palace made of stone, looking over the village below._

_A Darkened room, The princess lays._

_The Feeling of emptiness never goes away._

_She, a princess of another land._

_A place of happiness._

_The place where her brother will reign _

_A place where everything has changed._

_And she will never be the same._

_Oh, young Madeline_

_Her heart swells _

_That spirit inside has sent her _

_To hell._

_Through this marriage , Through this mission,_

_She will save her people._

_With the unwilling choice._

_But she will have to deal._

_For her brother-the Prince_

_The hero of her world._

_He is her split Image that is always at her heel._

'_Til he's gone, he will stick like glue_

_His presence is always in view._

**Chapter I**

As night fell, the clamor of the castle walls became quiet. The servants quickly cleaned the grand dining hall from that evening's empty atmosphere. The candle lit hallways gave a sense of calm and mellowness. The sun set and the only noise heard was the night animals singing outside the stone walls.

His chamber was pitch black. Only the moon gave him any decent light. The day he experienced was a busy one. Wedding plans for his twin sister, Madeline, became the focus of his day-much to his dislike. She was to be married soon. It was to save their people by making an alliance...through marriage. He loathed that word "marriage". Just the thought of it made the young man frown. As the dirty blonde shifted in his sleep, an even deeper frown formed on his face. Images began to flash through his mind. Pale and boney. Those feet were too familiar to him. Tapping was what he heard. The feet came to no avail in preventing noise. Stirring, Alfred came into consciousness. Slowly opening his eyes, he sat up immediately. She was awake. Sighing, the young man slipped on his shoes and put on his spectacles as he exited his shared chamber. Allowing his feet to take the lead, Alfred walked around the palace grounds, still half asleep. Blinking, now fully awake, he realized where he was. He was outside the castle walls. Looking up, he saw the night sky showing off its bright moon and shining stars. His head snapped to his right as a feminine sigh was heard. His blue eyes landed on the princess, who was looking at the night sky as well, a tired look on her was was visible.

"It's a nice night, Princess Madeline. But it's cold to be stargazing. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Alfred watched as Madeline's hands tightened around the stone that was sticking out of the palace walls.

"I apologize for keeping you awake, Alfred. You can go to sleep if you'd like. I'm just going to take a walk before I retire."

Alfred looked at her. The lack of eye contact was beginning to annoy him. Watching her carefully, he noticed how pale and ill she looked. Before he could question her health, a blast of cold wind slammed against him, causing him to quickly walk back inside the palace. Not going any further than the dining hall, the dirty blonde stood looking at his feet. Maybe he should go back and check on her? He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew she was okay. Walking back outside, he noticed his older twin was nowhere in sight. His eyebrows narrowed, Alfred walked back into the palace once more. Entering his room, he removed his shoes and glasses before laying on his back to stare at the ceiling. The princess could handle herself. She knew how to defend herself. Besides, there were guards stationed everywhere and the stable boy was still working. Yawning, he turned to his side and closed his eyes. He felt sorry for Madeline-being forced into marriage and all. He didn't even think she wanted to be in this situation. She didn't even like her fiancee for all he knew. Sighing, the young prince turned on his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. Actually, it was her health that concerned him more than anything else. She looked so thin and tired all the time. Alfred wished he could do something. They made a promise as children that he would always be there to protect her, to be her hero. But as he grew up, he can only try and wait for his turn to be married off to his own fiancee. What also bothered him was that she can't even make eye contact with him anymore. How can he be her hero if his own twin can't even talk to him without dismissing a conversation on the spot?

An hour passed and Alfred began to stir again. A frown came to his lips as more images flashed through his mind. For the second time that night, Alfred opened his eyes to the creaking of the floor. His blue orbs found his sister tip-toeing to their shared bed. As she slowly slipped under the covers, the dirty blonde cleared his throat and sat up.

"Maddie?"

A sigh escaped the princess' lips. She avoided his glare and answered back, looking at her hands.

"Yes, Brother?"

Alfred yawned. His glare became cold and hard.

"You really need to stop walking around so late. What if you get hurt and I'm not around to protect you 'cause I'm asleep?" the young prince snapped.

Madeline frowned and bowed her head. She didn't look at him. The bed they shared shifted as Alfred laid back down.

"I'm sorry..I-I just-"

"Goodnight..." Alfred mumbled as he hugged her.

Closing his eyes, he didn't see the small smile on his twin's face as she whispered good night to him as well.

A smile that had been long forgotten.


End file.
